


Nothing but death do us part

by MolestingMusic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Homophobia, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolestingMusic/pseuds/MolestingMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sat down. You on the right and me on the left. The way it had always been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> Ok,so I know I haven't posted in a while and I'm not going to bore you with an explanation. I just really wanted to post something. But,since I haven't really written that much these past few weeks,I took this story from my Wattpad(same username). I have some different stories over there and if you want to check them out and maybe give me some feedback,that'd be great. And now,without further ado,the story. Hope you like it ❤

Franks P.O.V

I always loved our secret date nights Gerard. I will always remember that last one.

My mum thought we were 'just best friends'. You'd chuckle and say 'if only she knew'. I remember the big grin on your face when you said that.

And i'd always laugh. It wasn't even that funny, was it? But it was you. You were an exception. We met eachother outside the church at 4. You already had our coffee with you, I tried to give you the money for it, but you'd never take it from me.

I remember, you said "put that away" i just thought i'd try my luck and said "that's not what Mikey said last night" and winked at you. Even though you were used to me making stupid jokes like this, you still pretended you were angry and power walked off into the graveyard that was ajoined to the church and sat in front of the masoleum.

Outside this graveyard, we weren't accepted. People just didn't......couldn't, understand that you don't choose who you fall in love with. And boy, was I in love with you. Neither of us had said it yet, but we didn't need to, we both just knew.

We sat in 'our' empty little patch of grass next to the masoleum. It always had to be you on the right and me on the left. A little couple habit we had. It only worked that way.

But this night, this night was going to be different. I could just sense it. Something wasn't right, but I wasn't about to go and ruin our special evening, so I kept my mouth shut and I listened.

Listened to every graceful, careful word that came from flowing from your perfect shaped lips, taking in each syllable, as if it were life or death. Knowing that some day it just might be. But not today...it couldn't be today.

We waited until it was dark, to make sure nobody could see us clearly. The people who didn't accept us didn't need to see us. Then we walked to the local park. On the way there, you offered me your jacket like a gentleman, and i took it. For two reasons; It was freezing. And how could I say no to you Gee? When you smiled like that with all your tiny adorable teeth and when your greeny hazel eyes would just light up. You'd never believe me when I said you were beautiful. How could I possibly say no?

When we got to the park, I needed to y'know....'go',so I grabbed the front of your shirt and pulled you close, I gave you a long, passionate kiss and said i'd be back in a minute. I went behind the nearest tree. Even though you didn't really like the thought of me urinating on a tree, i was going to it anyway. Stubborn old me.

You promised you wouldn't look, but I just chuckled as I thought it's nothing you hadn't seen before anyway.

I was almost done when I heard the ugliest, most brutal, blood curdling scream coming from you. I rushed back to you as quickly as I could. You were slouched up against a tree, there was a knife in your stomach. Your arm was at a funny angle and you were spitting up blood like there was no tomorow. Maybe there wouldn't be.

You just managed to choke out "Homophobic bastards. I'm sorry Frank. I love you." I began to cry. Your eyes weren't closed, but I could tell you were gone. How dare they take you from  
me?

I lay there with you and just cried. How could I not? You were my everything, what did I have without you!? What would Mikey think? All I could think about was Mikey. Every time I close my eyes, I see him crying. Painful tears and angry sighs at the loss of you. His brother, his advisor, his protector...but most of all, his friend. 

He doesn't talk much these days. He never smiles anymore. He always used to smile when you were around. He keeps that picture of you two at my 16th birthday party in his wallet.

You know, the one where you came dressed as Frankenstein. You said you only liked Frankenstein because it had 'Frank' in it. So cliche. I love you.

At your funeral, your parents didn't even show. I was so angry at them. How could they be 'not able to make it' ?! It's their SON'S funeral for fucks sake. Even most of my family came, but they didn't. 

I know you don't like a fuss, but there was lots of crying. Your Grandma especially. She was hysterical. I tried to keep it together...for you. I know you wouldn't have wanted to see me cry.

I know you won't believe me, and it might sound awful, but you still looked handsome as ever on the day. You were paler than usual and your lips were tinged blue, but they were still perfect. You were still perfect. 

After the service was over, I ran all the way home. I shut my bedroom door and I cried and cried and cried. I needed to hear your voice again. I rang your mobile until it got to voicemail "hi" i panicked when there was a long pause, thinking you might have actually answered, when suddenly "haha! I'm not really here. Leave a message and i'll call you back". I chuckled slightly, even if I was dissappointed.

I'd never actually heard your voicemail before, you always answered the phone when it was me calling. Well i'm calling you now Gerard. Where are you?

I didn't leave my room for two weeks. My mum obviously wondered why I was so traumatised by this. She didn't know how much you really meant to me.

One day i decided enough was enough. I put on your favourite outfit of mine. My plain black shirt and grey skinny jeans with the converse you'd decorated for me. You'd always said you liked that outfit.

I asked my mum to drive me to the graveyard. She did. I told her i'd walk home later, she said okay and hugged me tight, happy that i was finally out of the house. But her hug didn't feel right. I could really use one of your hugs right now Gee.

I was walking past our meeting place. I pretended you were still here, like I could see you standing there, handing me my coffee and smiling. Your smiles were what kept me going. I cherish every one of them. I heard Norris, the local mortician clear his throat behind me. 

He was the only nice old person in this whole town besides your Grandma Elena. He was just so understanding about everything. Comes with the job i suppose. "I heard about Gerard. I'm very sorry for your loss. What was he to you?" he asked kindly.

I considered my reply. I stared forward blankly at our meeting spot the whole time i spoke, with salty tears threatening to fall.

"To the rest of the world? Friends.......we were just friends...To eachother? The one. He was the only one." Norris also had tears forming in his eyes. He patted my shoulder and smiled sympathetically as he trailed away slowly.

I walked up 'our path' in the graveyard, and to outside of the masoleum. Your tombstone was marvelously decorated and made of expensive marble. It simply read "Gerard Arthur Way. A simple man, who was loved by many. May he rest in peace."

I sat down. You on the right and me on the left. The way it had always been.


End file.
